


Plastic Sword and Shield

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [12]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You are dreaming happily until you hear something go bump in the middle of the night.





	

You are dreaming about driving a beautiful cherry red convertible with Kate in the passenger seat. The top is down and Kate’s hair is blowing in the wind as she grins at you with her cherry red lipstick covered lips. She’s wearing a ocean blue backless dress that brings out the blue in her eyes. She says something to you, but you can’t hear her.  
“What?” You ask. She repeats her phrase but you still can’t hear her. It’s like she’s mouthing something. Finally, she points ahead of you. You turn your head to see a brick wall in the middle of the road. You slam on your breaks and close your eyes , throwing yourself over Kate as you brace for impact. There’s a loud crash. You feel no pain. You open your eyes to see darkness. In the darkness, you can make out your desk and all the junk piled on it. You realize you’re in your bed. There’s another crash. You notice it’s coming from the living room. “Kate, I think there’s someone here.” You whisper. There’s no answer. Being the geek you are, you grab the plastic Legend of Zelda sword and the Hero’s Shield from the wall. You take the sword out of the sheath and strap the shield onto your arm. You quietly walk out of your bedroom and into the hallway. There are no lights on except for the living room and maybe the kitchen. You pause when you reach the end of the hall that enters into the living room. “What if it’s a supernatural creature that’ll tear me limb from limb when I make my presence known? What if it already knows and is planning on killing me?” You think to yourself. You look at the plastic sword in your hand. “Why the hell didn’t I just grab my gun?” You roll your eyes at yourself and slowly walk into the living room. Whatever was in here moved into the kitchen. You wait by the doorway, knowing whatever it is will have to come out soon. You hear it coming toward you, closer and closer. Your heart beats in your chest and you feel like puking. You see a shadow on the floor telling you its getting close. “Ahhhh!” You yell fiercely as you jump out, sword in front of you and shield protecting your chest. There’s a scream you recognize. You’re off guard long enough for something to make contact with your head. You swear you see little Zelda hearts as your vision goes to darkness.  
“Hey, wake up, you’re okay.” A woman’s voice says to you. It feels distant and far off. It’s a familiar but you can’t place it.  
“Oh, man. I did it this time.” Another voice says. It’s even father away.  
“I didn’t crash the car.” You mumble.  
“No, you didn’t crash the car.” The first voice says. It seems to be getting closer.  
“Am I still driving? Where’s Kate? She was right next to me.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You have a really pretty dress on.” You smile. “I really like that shade of red on your lips. It matches the car. And your hair is absolutely stunning in the wind.”  
“Come on, open your eyes, dreamer.” Kate stifles a laugh. You force open your eyes as you clench and unclench your fingers and toes. You’re on the floor of the living room with your head in Kate’s lap. You feel like there's a hammer banging inside your head.  
“Where’d the car go?” You ask her. She smiles and kisses your forehead.  
“You okay?” Leslie asks, getting into your face. You lean into Kate, unsure of how to take Leslie’s loud presence.  
“I ran into a brick wall with the car.” You say, confused. You look at Kate, she’s wearing an old tank top and sweat pants. Her hair is messed up from sleeping and she has no makeup on. “Oh, it was a dream.” You nod drunkenly. You sit up and turn around to face Kate. You lean in close to her and wrap your arms around her neck and lean into her. She leans until the two of you are on the floor with you on top of her.  
”How do you feel?” Kate asks.  
“Like someone smashed my skull with a bat.” You mumble as you breathe in her scent. It’s calming.  
“I didn’t mean to knock you out, but you scared me! You can’t do that to people in the middle of the night!” Leslie said defensively. You remember why you woke up on the floor.  
“Leslie, why were you in our house in the middle of the night anyway?” You ask her.  
“Because I can be. What was your dumb ass doing coming at me with a plastic sword and a plastic shield?”  
“Seriously? You have a gun.” Kate laughs.  
“I would rather not mentally scar either of us by shooting Leslie.” You say.  
“I’ve seen you shoot that thing, you’d either miss and scar me for life by hitting me somewhere non-lethal, or you’d have a big ass hole in your wall.”  
“Leslie, I have a .22. Small bullet, like the size of a nail.”  
“What about that 9 millimeter you have?”  
“It’s at my parents place.”  
“That was a big ass bullet.”  
“It’s a self defense gun.” You nuzzle into Kate’s neck. “Are you here for a reason besides giving me a concussion?”  
“I got locked out of my place and needed the key I have here.”  
“Basket on top the fridge.” Kate says sweetly. Leslie walks into the kitchen.  
“Can we sleep like this?” You ask, trying to ignore the throbbing in your head.  
“No, but we can sleep like this in my bed.” You look at her and she winks. The two of you slept in the same room, but in different beds, kind of like Lucy and Ricky in some episodes of "I love Lucy".  
“But I’m comfy right here.”  
“I think we should ice your head first.” Leslie says as she walks out of the kitchen.  
“I’m good.” You smile. “I’ll always be good.”  
“You said that when you got hit in the jaw with a softball in high school. You still have a crooked smile and you couldn’t easily open your jaw for a week.”  
“Leslie, go home and let me snuggle with Kate.” You roll your eyes.  
“Whatever, we all know you ain’t getting any tonight.” She says.  
“I don’t believe in sex until after marriage anyway!” You call to her.  
“Sure you do!” She laughs as she walks out the door.  
“We haven’t even kissed yet!” You call.  
“We can change that.” Kate smiles to you. You look at her, eyes wide. She smiles. She closes her eyes and leans her head toward you. You lean in and close you eyes. Before your lips make contact, your door is thrown open, causing both of you to jump.  
“Forgot my coat.” Leslie says as she walks back in. You and Kate laugh.


End file.
